Yoake vs Azurewrath
by Pokemon406
Summary: Azurewrath the Mewtwo, the killer of many innocent lives fights Hikari the white Lucario and Yami the black Lucario. The Lucarios fight a losing battle, but Yami has a plan that will turn the tide of the battle


**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story**

 **Corey: Yay**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here**

 **Pokemon406: Alright now I know I said story, but is going to be something I call a mini story**

 **Hikari: A mini story? What are you talking about Pokemon406?**

 **Corey: Yeah what Hikari said**

 **Pokemon406: A mini story is a story I post that going to have only a select amount of chapters**

 **Hikari: Alright I understand**

 **Corey: Yeah me too**

 **Hikari: But how many chapter is this going to have?**

 **Pokemon406: Hmm somewhere around three or four**

 **Corey: Okay :)**

 **Hikari: Hey what's this mini story about anyway**

 **Pokemon406: It's you and Yami fighting this one guy, but something awesome happens**

 **Corey: Oh what happens?**

 **Pokemon406: You will just have to read the story you two**

 **Corey: Okay**

 **Hikari: Alright**

 **Pokemon406: Alright here's the disclaimer. Oh and I added music to story. I do NOT own the music. Also the music is optional.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nothing, except my ocs**

In the rocky plains. There was the rubble of fighting in the air. In the air there are three creatures, known as Pokemon that are fighting.

One was a male Lucario with white fur, blue mask, blue paw feet, sky blue eyes, and he was wearing a sky blue scarf. He had an angry look as he was attacking whoever he was attacking.

One was another Lucario, but it looked different than the other Lucario. This Riolu was male also, but had black fur, red mask, red paw feet, crimson red eyes, and he was wearing a crimson red scarf. He also had angry look on his face, but it looked more controlled than the other.

The final pokemon was the one that the two pokemon were attacking. The pokemon was a Mewtwo. The Mewtwo had dark purple belly and tail, dark gray skin or fur, or whatever that stuff is, violet colored eyes, and he was wearing a dark purple scarf. He had a look of amusement seeing the two Riolu's looks of angry.

The white Lucario was known as Hikari the Riolu, or White Burst, because of his speed and energy. The black Riolu was known Yami the Riolu, or Dark Time Stopper, because of his ability to stop time.

The Mewtwo was known Azurewrath, or purple death, because he's killed countless lives, even children.

Hikari threw a punch, aiming for Azurewrath's face, but he caught the punch then gave his own punch at Hikari's face. Yami came threw a kick aiming for Azurewrath's abdomen. Azurewrath caught the foot then gave his own kick to Yami's stomach, making him gasp in pain. He then flared his ki, sending Hikari and Yami away from him.

The two Lucarios recovered then glared at the smirking Mewtwo.

"So are you two going to get serious or is this all you have?"Azurewrath said. His voice sounded deep and evil.

"Of course we're not giving our all yet! We were just warming up!"Hikari said angry.

"Hikari calm down! Your angry will just give him openings!"Yami said.

"But he's killed everyone!"Hikari yelled.

"I know, but giving into angry won't bring the pokemon he's killed back."He said, as his brother calmed down hearing that.

"So what do we do?"Hikari asked.

"I have a plan."Yami said."The plan is for us to-."Yami was cut off by Azurewrath saying something that caught both their attention.

"You know I've killed many pokemon, but one of the kills I most enjoyed was killing that Pikachu."Azurewrath said, making Hikari's eyes widen.

"Pikachu?"Hikari thought. He looked at Azurewrath."What color were the Pikachu's eyes?!"

Azurewrath grinned."Well the Pikachu's eyes were red when we fought, but before we began they were blue."

Hikari lowered his head."That's why Corey didn't respond back when I called."Hikari whispered.

"But then again the other pokemon I killed was a close Dewott's look made it look like he failed someone."Azurewrath continued, this time making Yami's eyes widen.

" _Dewott?"_ Yami thought.

"Luckily this time I remembered a name.I think his name was..Kirito the demon swordsmen."

Yami lowered his head like Hikari."Kirito."Yami whispered

The two Pokemon trembled remembering the conversation they had before they left.

 **Flashback**

"Are you sure you two will alright Corey,Drew?"Dan told his two friends.

"Yeah we'll be fine."Corey assured his best friend."You and Yammy go on your vacation."

"Y-Yeah you two d-deserve it Hikari."Drew also assured timidly.

Hikari hesitated, but nodded gave his two best friends a smile, which Corey and Drew returned back. That was the last time he would see those two smile.

"So are you sure you will be alright Kirito, Zack?"Yami asked the two.

"Of course we'll be fine you fool. You worry too much."Zack said then pointed a claw to himself."If trouble comes. I'll personally deal with it."

"Yeah what Zack said,but less cocky and arrogant."Kirito said

"Fuck you Kirito!"Zack said annoyed, making his two friends chuckle.

Yami smiled."Alright I guess I'll leave you two here. Kirito watch out for everyone."Kirito nodded."Zack no trying to kill Corey."

"Damn it!"

 **Flashback end**

Azurewrath noticed the Lucarios trembling and said something.

"Aw are the two pups sad."Azurewrath mocked kindness."Don't worry you two will be joining them soon in death."

Hikari looked at Azurewrath, and Azurewrath noticed that his eyes weren't sky blue,but green.

Yami looked at Azurewrath, and Azurewrath noticed the same thing with him too.

"You ruthless, heartless bastard!"Hikari said,before he put his arms to his chest in an x and powered up.

"I'll make you pay for what you have done!"Yami said, before he did the same and powered up.

A sky blue ki aura covered by a Hikari, while Yami was covered by a crimson red ki powered up for a few seconds then reared their heads back. They screamed and there was a flash of yellow light and lightning. When the yellow light vanished. Azurewrath looked at Hikari and Yami, and grinned.

Both Riolus had green eyes still, golden fur, black paw feet and mask, blue and red lightning surged around them, and the fur on top of the head were spiked up. (A/N: blue lightning around Hikari and red lightning around Yami)

"Haha now that's what I wanted to see."Azurewrath said."Now come show me what the White burst and Dark Time Stopper can do."

(A/N: Play Dragon Ball Super OST - Fury of Son Goku)

Hikari narrowed his eyes and disappeared. Azurewrath gasped in pain, Hikari was seen with his fist in his gut. He then punched him again sending him flying, and Hikari followed him.

"Hmph"Yami said then disappeared using Chaos Control, following after the two.

Hikari continued to throw punches at the Mewtwo, as he was flying away. He then did a lightning covered spin kick to the Mewtwo's stomach sending him to the ground. Azurewrath landed on his feet and the ground cracked beneath them.

"Hmph not bad white burst. That's the most hits you've got on me so far."He said, while Hikari just looked at him serious.

Azurewrath then turned around in time to see Yami behind him. Yami had his right hand beside his head on the left side. The hand was coded in red lightning energy.

" **Chaos Spear**!"He fired the attack at the Mewtwo.

Azurewrath caught the attack with one hand, but the attack still pushed him. He grunted and was about to deflect the **Chaos Spear** , but heard something behind him. Hikari had appeared a few feet the direction Azurewrath was headed. He had a Rasengan coded in lightning, Ice, and wind in his hand. He reared his arm back and said.

" **Rasengan Tri Attack: Lightning, Ice, and Wind!"** When Azurewrath was close enough. He slammed the Rasengan into his back, making him stop and him scream in pain. Hikari then disappeared, as the Rasengan grew bigger and covered Azurewrath. The two high level attacks exploded and caused a big explosion. When the explosion stopped there was a large crater and smoke. Hikari appears beside Yami and they wait for the smoke to disappear. The smoke cloud disappears to reveal...Azurewrath unhurt by the two attacks.

Hikari and Yami look surprised by this."Shot! How did take that without a scratch!"Hikari said.

Azurewrath does an evil laugh then said."Did you really think those two attacks were going to finish me?"

"Hmph maybe we did, maybe we didn't, but that doesn't mean we can't defeat you."Yami said.

"Ah we will see about that."The Mewtwo said, before he powered up. The two Lucarios powered up as well.

(A/N: Okay now stop playing the current music. Now play Dragon Ball Super OST - You Bastard)

Azurewrath flew towards them and Hikari and Yami flew towards him. When they were about to collide they vanished. Shockwaves were heard throughout the area. The three pokemon reappeared, but with Azurewrath's fist in Yami's face, and Hikari's foot in Azurewrath's stomach, then they disappeared were heard again then after a few moments, Yami and Azurewrath appeared, but with their fists clashed. They both powered up and began exchanging blows.

A little bit away Hikari appeared and grinned."Alright here goes."His crossed his arms in an x and began to power up. Four small blue spheres appeared around him. He then absorbed the four spheres and began to glow completely sky blue.

Azurewrath and Yami continued to exchange blows, until Azurewrath threw a punch at Yami. Yami disappeared using **Chaos Control**.

"Tch coward."Azurewrath said.

"Ready set go!"Hikari said, before he vanished at speeds that were faster than the eye could see.

Azurewrath looked at the spot Hikari."Huh could of swore I heard White Bur-."He started to say, but then was hit by blows faster than the eye could see. This went on for a few seconds before he kicked up by an invisible kick.

The Mewtwo regained his balance in the air ,only to get kicked again by an invisible kick. Hikari became visible again and cupped his paws.

"Ka-me-ha-me"He said, as a blue sphere formed between his paws.

Azurewrath regained his balance again, mid way down. He looked back at Hikari and saw him charging a **Kamehameha**. He wasted no time and fired a dark purple ki blast at him.

"HA"Hikari fired a huge blue ki blast at Azurewrath.

The two beams clashed and struggled to overpower the put a little more energy into his attack, and it began to beat Hikari's **Kamehameha**.

Yami appeared on the ground below Azurewrath, and cupped his paws.

" **Kamehameha**!"Yami didn't even charge, and just fired his kamehameha, which was red.

Yami's **kamehameha** hit Azurewrath in the back, making him grunt. This distraction gave Hikari the opportunity to add more ki into his **Kamehameha**. Hikari's **Kamehameha** overpowered Azurewrath's ki blast and continued on towards him. The **Kamehameha** covered the Mewtwo along with the other **Kamehameha** from Yami. The two attacks then combined and exploded, causing a large explosion in the sky. The aftermath of the attack caused a large smoke cloud.

Hikari panted heavily, knowing using the Lightspeed attack and Kamehameha at the same time might have been too much for him. Yami stand patiently on the ground, with a worried look on his face. He sensed Hikari's drop in power level.

" _Idiot! Using the Kamehameha while using Lightspeed Attack was a stupid move even for you. And adding more energy to the Kamehameha was even stupider."_ Yami thought.

In a few minutes, the smoke cloud disappeared to reveal...Azurewrath still uninjured of the two attacks.

"It can't be."Yami said in disbelief at seeing no damage on the Mewtwo.

"Damn it! It didn't work!"Hikari shouted angry at his attack not doing damage.

"So are two now seeing it."The Mewtwo said looking between the two pokemon."Your attacks are too weak to do any damage to me. So your efforts are meaningless."

Hikari just looked at him angry, while Ash looked down in thought.

" _He's right. As Hikari and I are now. We stand no chance."_ Yami thought _."But that's Hikari and I separately. If I use the plan I was going to earlier before Hikari and I gave into our angry. We might have a chance."_ His thoughts were cut off by what Azurewrath is next.

"Well I think I've toyed with you two long enough. It's time for you two to time."He said with a smirk."And the first one to die will be..you White Burst!"

Azurewrath fly towards Hikari. Hikari was too exhausted to move. Azurewrath punched Hikari in the stomach, making him cough up blood. Azurewrath then punched him some more times before punching him away, and he followed Hikari.

Yami looked at the sight with horror _."No! I already lost our parents and our friends! I won't let you be the next to die, brother!"_ He thought before he teleported after them.

 **With Hikari and Azurewrath**

Hikari regained his balance in the air and looked at the ongoing Mewtwo. Hikari growled and flew towards him, and aimed a punch at Azurewrath's face, but the Mewtwo caught the punch and smirked.

"So you're not completely out of power."He said, as Hikari glared at him.

Azurewrath then pulled the white Lucario towards him and kneed him in the gut, making him cry in pain. He then blasted Hikari with a ki blast that sent him crashing to the ground, making a crater.

Azurewrath raised his hand above his head, and opened is palm. A purple ki sphere formed in his palm. The purple ki sphere grew to be the size of a skyscraper. Azurewrath looked at Hikari with a smirked and said.

"It's been fun White Burst, but it's over!"He was about to throw the giant ki sphere, but he along with everything in the area time froze.

Yami appeared in front of Azurewrath, and did a series of punches and kicks covered in fire energy. He then charged a big ki blast and fired it at point blank arrange. Yami unfroze time and the effects of Yami's attacks were shown. The attacks made Azurewrath lose his attack, and be sent flying, because of the ki blast from earlier.

 **WIth Yami and Azurewrath**

Azurewrath was still sent flying, until Yami came and teleported above him kicked him towards the ground. Azurewrath landed on his feet, while Yami appeared in a flash of red light, a few feet away from Azurewrath.

"Ah so the time stopper finally used his technique when his brother's in trouble."He said, making Yami scowl for a second then he smirked.

"You have no idea what you're against."He said.

"Same as you."Azurewrath said.

"I'll say show you my true power."He said, before he closed his eyes and powered.

(A/N: Dragon Ball Super OST - Desperate Assault)

The ki aura that appeared around Yami changed to red and so did his fur. The ground beneath him cracking, because of the energy he outputted.

Surprisingly enough, Azurewrath wasn't impressed by the display of power.

After a minute or two, Yami stopped charging and opened his eyes, which were white pupiless eyes now. He looked at Azurewrath with a serious look.

"So what's this form of yours Time Stopper?"The Mewtwo said.

"Hmph, this form is something I like to call Chaos Drive."Yami stated, as Azurewrath laughed.

"Oh please! Do you really think this pathet-."He was cut off by Yami kicking in him in the mouth, making him bite his tongue.

Yami smirked and dodged the swipe attack from Azurewrath. Azurewrath glared at him while he covering his mouth.

"OW! Why you mutt! I'll make you pay for that!"Azurewrath said muffled by his hand.

They clashed fists,only for Yami to stop time. He did several punches to the Mewtwo's stomach then snapped his paws. Azurewrath was sent flying by an invisible attack, as time unfroze. He then flew after him. Azurewrath regained his balance and fired some ki blasts at the red Lucario. Yami dodged a few of the ki blasts then fired some of his own. They fired ki blasts at each other for a few moments then stopped. The two attacks had caused smoke cloud to appear between the two.

Azurewrath turned around into order to block a kick from Yami. He then fires a point blank range ki blast at Yami, sending him to the ground. The Mewtwo held out his hands, two ki spheres formed in them. He then fires two large ki blasts at Yami.

Yami looks up and see the two ki blasts. He catches the two blasts and tries to repel them, but he couldn't and they exploded with him caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared Yami was not there!

"Hmm where's the body?"Azurewrath said then looked around for Yami.

Yami appeared behind the Mewtwo and fired a ki blast at his back. The attack sent him into a mountain. He grunted and was about to pull himself out, but Yami appear and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back into the mountain.

Yami powered up and shouted" **CHAOS BLAST** "A massive explosion happened and everything in the blast ratio. When it cleared there was a massive crater. In the crater Yami was in his normal state and on his knees panting from exhaustion.

"Hah hah he's finished. There's no way he could've survived a blast like that."He smiled knowing the guy was dead.

He heard the sound of teleport behind him and tiredly turned his head to look. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. There standing a few feet away from him was Azurewrath.

"Y-You couldn't have survived that!"Yami shouted.

Azurewrath smirks and walks over and grabs Yami by the throat.

"Well Dark Time Stopper. It's been fun, but now it's time for me to finish you then go off and finish your brother."Yami scowled at him."Any last words Dark Time Stopper?"

Yami continued to scowled at him for a second then stopped and smirked.

"Fool you should have known your enemy."He said,

Azurewrath looked at him confused and was about to ask what he meant, but then Yami powered up and a red sphere appeared around him and the winds blew furiously around the two.

" _The technique he's using. It's a self destruct move!"_ Azurewrath thought and was about to let Yami go then teleport away, but Yami grabbed his arm with hard grip.

Yami smirked and said one word."Boom."Once he said that, another massive explosion happened. When it cleared, it revealed Azurewrath still alive, but no Yami.

" _Hmm why would he kill himself? He would have figured by now that he couldn't kill me."_ He thought then realized something _."When he stopped time when I was about to kill White Burst. I saw someone near White Burst! That must have been Yami!"_ He knew about the clone technique since Corey and Kirito used it against him.

"Well played Dark Time Stopper. You truly are the smartest of the team."He said before he looked for where the two were hiding.

(A/N: Now stop playing the current music.)

At the same, when Yami had sent Azurewrath away from Hikari. A red flash appeared at mountain somewhere far from Azurewrath. The flash vanished to reveal Yami and an knocked out Hikari.

Yami sighed."Good thing I made that clone to buy me time to get away. But I only have so much time before Azurewrath either destroys it or it self destructs."He thought then walks over to Hikari.

He pulls out a Oran berry then opens the white Lucario's mouth and makes him eat the berry. After Hikari swallows the berry, his eyes snap open and jumps to his feet.

"Alright! I'm back to full!"He said then laughs.

Yami eats another Oran berry then looks at Hikari."Hikari!"Hikari turns and looks at Yami.

"Yup Yami. Where's Azurewrath?"He said curious.

"He's busy with a clone I made earlier to distract him. But we don't have much time, so we need to use the plan I was going to do earlier."He said.

Hikari grins and says."Oh yeah that plan. What was it again?"

Yami sweatdrops then said."I didn't get to tell you because we got angry and attacked Azurewrath."

"That was worth it."Hikari said smiling.

"No, no it wasn't. Now the plan is for us to fuse bodies in order to have a chance against Azurewrath."Yami said.

Hikari looked curious and said."I'm all for fusing, but how would we do it? Would we just squash our bodies together?"

"No."Yami brought out a red diamond."We'll fuse by using the elemental diamonds. The diamonds have a technique for us to fuse."

Hikari pulled out his own diamond. His was yellow."Alright, so how do we do the fuse thing?"The white Lucario asked.

Yami walks over and says."We put the diamonds together like this."He holds out his diamond and Hikari does the same.

"Now what?"Hikari asked

"Now we sync our energies through the diamonds and the rest is self explanatory."Yami said.

"Okay!"

(A/N: Play Dragon Ball Kai/Super OST - The Ultimate Super Warrior is Born)

The two Lucario powered up and began to flow their energy into the diamonds. The diamonds glowed then flowed energy back into them. Hikari glowed white while Yami glowed black. The two Lucario glowed completely that colored then merged into each other and a huge pillar of light shot into sky from the fusion.

Azurewrath sensed the power output then looked the direction it was coming from. He saw a pillar of light that soon faded. He teleported over to the sight. When he got there he saw what he thought was a pokemon completely glowing gray.

The glow faded to reveal what the pokemon looked like. The pokemon was a male Lucario with gray and black, black spiky fur on top of his head that spiked up and two bangs, and he was wearing a purple scarf.

Azurewrath looked at the pokemon with neutral look. The gray Lucario raised his head to look at the Mewtwo. He opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes.

The Lucario smirked and shouted."Yosha!"

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright the ultimate fusion of my two star ocs is born!**

 **Corey: Yay Hikari and Yami fused**

 **Hikari: We did? But I'm still here!**

 **Yami: No little brother. Their talking about us in the story**

 **Hikari: Oh thanks bro and when did you get here?**

 **Yami: I teleported in**

 **Pokemon406: I don't have a security system to stop that**

 **Yami: No you don't, but I can make you one if you wish master**

 **Pokemon406: Yami we have talked about this. Call me Pokemon406**

 **Yami: Sorry master, but I prefer saying master**

 **Pokemon406: Ugh**

 **Hikari: Yami I don't get why you call him master. I just call him Pokemon406**

 **Yami: Well little brother. He's the one that gave us life, so I call him that. Kirito does the same thing**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, I did, but please call me Pokemon406 not master**

 **Yami: Hmm fine mast- I mean Pokemon406**

 **Pokemon406: Thank you**

 **Pokemon406: Now next chapter of this story will be next month or in two months**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"Gets up and walks away from camera"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign at camera then follows Pokemon406"**

 **Yami: Yami signing out"He looks at camera for a moment then teleports away"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out"Sticks tongue out at camera then follows Hikari and Pokemon406"**


End file.
